iDon't Want You to Change
by hartfairy
Summary: She sighed again and waited for the airplane to start boarding passengers. She nervously twiddled her fingers as these thoughts spun themselfs in her mind, like a poisonous spider web that caught and spread seeds of doubt. She smiled her old Carly smile and shrugged it off. "Nah, they'll still be Sam and Freddie..." (Set three years after last episode. T to be safe.)
1. Leaving for Seattle

Carly took a breath.

It had been almost four years since she had gone with her father, and now she was coming back. Funny how she had chosen to go back to Seattle now, and not the three years after that. Her father offered her to go back, but she shook her head. She was going to spend time with him no matter what!

But...She had been homesick. She missed Spencer's crazy sculptures, Freddie's trademark '5, 4, 3, 2.', Gibby and Sam's...She just missed Gibby and Sam. And as much as she felt childish saying it...she missed doing iCarly, even if it meant Nevel and Nora came after them.

And the thing that pressed deeper into her thoughts was, "Why didn't I tell Freddie my feelings?" "Will they remember me?"

"Will they still be my friends?"

She sighed again and waited for the airplane to start boarding passengers. She nervously twiddled her fingers as these thoughts spun themselfs in her mind, like a poisonous spider web that caught and spread seeds of doubt. She smiled her old Carly smile and shrugged it off.

"Nah, they'll still be Sam and Freddie..."


	2. Getting Back To Your Roots

Carly Shay walked gracefully out of the airplane, and into the Seattle airport she had seen when she left. It just brought a smile on her glossed lips. She had called Spencer ahead of time so she wouldn't have to walk to the apartments.

She passed by various shops, eisles, stairs, and corners until she saw a sign with flashing lights and colors that said, "Carly Shay, WELCOME HOME!" Spencer was happily holding it up, like a trophy he had just won. Carly raced joyously over to Spencer, but then stopped when the sign burst into flames, the letters melt off, and then the little lights exploded.

Spencer screamed in surprise and tossed the thing in a random direction, causing a person to scream in shock (and most likely pain.)

"You really aren't good with electronics." Carly stated with a smirk.

"Yeah..." Spencer nodded sheepishly. And then took Carly's hand and ran before they got any more attention, especially the attention of the police.

* * *

Carly stared at Seattle from the cab window. New buildings replaced old, trees were more sparce, and to her the town looked dirtier than she had remembered.

"_At least the Groovy Smoothie is still the same_." She confided to herself. She was now 21, but she still loved a good smoothie. She looked again to see the old Gallini's Pie Shop had been replaced by Smendlers Dry Cleaning. The home of the best pies in the world, now only cleans clothing.

That was a depressing thought. As the various old and new buildings passed by Carly had a question pop in her head.

"Spencer?" She asked with obvious worry ringing in her voice. "How come Sam, Gibby, and/or Freddy didn't come with you to pick me up?"

Spencer paused for a moment before considering the words to speak. "Well...I guess they didn't get the e-mail. And Gibby moved to Dallas"

"TEXAS?!"

Spencer frowned and nodded as the cab pulled to the side and parked. "Bushwell Plaza." The cab driver gruffly said.

Carly struggled with the poorly built cab door until it opened and broke. The cab started to drive off like the lack of a door wasn't apparent. Carly held the door and ran after the cab. "Wait! You forgot your...door..." She tossed the cab door aside and followed Spencer into the doors of her 'home'.

* * *

They came on the elevator of the plaza. Carly looked at the back window. She remembered the last chick they had to find was there, the giant pumpkin, the swedish fun-guys, and about everything else that came in here.

"So Carly..." She turned to her brother. "Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you..."

Just then the elevator stopped on their floor. A cry of Joy was heard as a red flash nearly tackled Spencer. "Spenci, your home!"

"Spenci?" Carly asked ablaze with confusion.

"Carly, I'd like you to meet Ruby. She's my wife."


	3. Marriage?

"Your **WHAT**?"

Carly was in a situation she'd rather had not been in. Someone, well Ruby, this woman who Spencer apparently married and Carly wasn't informed of, was her sister-in-law. Carly had felt waves of shock, that were replaced by anger at Spencer.

"My wi-"

"**I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID**." Carly said with her tone louder than normal. Carly took a breath and sighed.

"Spencer." She said in a voice that sounded too sweet and high-pitched to be good. "May I please talk with you out in the hallway?" Then Carly lunged for his arm, gripped it like her hands were an eagle's talons, and dragged him hastily out the door and into the hallway. The hallway echoed the slam.

"**WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU GOT MARRIED**?!" Carly burst. Spencer was surprised at Carly's reaction.

"**WAS I NOT IMPORTANT AT ALL, THAT YOU COULDN'T TELL ME**?!" She felt tears come to her face, but she held them back. She was too angry at Spencer and was not about to let that anger go.

"Carly, just listen." Spencer spoke up. "Me and Ruby just got married this month. We were going to tell you, but then we found out you were coming home. We wanted it to be a surprise. I thought you would be happy for me..."

"I am it's just..." Carly sighed and looked up at Spencer. "One of the most important things to happen in life happened to my brother and...I missed it." Carly sniffed a bit, and eventually she let one tear go. Spencer wiped the tear off.

"Carly, please don't cry..."

Carly wiped her tears off, and stood up. "I-I just want to go inside." Spencer lead Carly in and the teen somberly walked to her room, his betrothal to Ruby was not what caused her to cry.

"_Gibby's moved_, _I haven't seen Freddie_, _and Spencer's married_..._Is that all_?"


End file.
